Just Another Silly Love Story
by And Pidgeons Fly354
Summary: RxC **USED TO BE TROUBLE FROM A SECRET**


**RPOV:**

"Now I know we aren't supposed to have favorites but she grows on you, and this school won't be the same without her snarky comments… Thank god… I give you Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and her charge Mr. Christian Ozera." Alberta stumbled. I sat there frozen in my chair, what about the bond? It took everything I had not to scream; and checking from that bond that Queen Bitch threw away like it was last year's clothes, Lissa was thinking the exact same thing.

"Get up there Hathaway!" Eddie whispered as he shoved me onto the stage.

"Rose I'm begging you please don't kill him." Alberta said as she handed me my stake. As a good girl I didn't plunge my new stake in to Christian's heart… yet…

"Great… Look who I'm stuck with for the rest of my life," Christian whispered as they were going through the other people, "My ex-girlfriends best friend… Care to share any secrets?" Christian smirked.

"As a matter of fact… No." Christian's smirk got bigger; and I could just tell he was doing everything to piss me off… This is going to be a long day.

"And finally… Guardian Eddie Castile and Princess Vailissa Dragomir" Alberta said hastily, "I would like to say good bye to the graduating class, and that I will miss almost all of you, but one thing I certainly will not miss is the constant patrolling of a certain Rose Hathaway."

"Yeah and I certainly won't miss being patrolled by you Alberta!" I shouted back, getting a laugh from everyone except, my parents, and Dimitri, I was getting harshly glared at by them and if look could kill I'd be dead already… Well so would most of the school so let's not go there…

"Come on Rose we have a plane to catch." Christian said quickly as he was dragging me to the air strip that would be taking me to hell.

"Can't I say goodbye to Lissa? I mean I know she dumped you for Adrian but come on she's still my best friend even if you want nothing to do with her." I said as I pulled him back so fast he almost fell over.

"Roza" a voice behind me said. I spun around so damn fast it made Pyro fall to the floor, poor Pyro, someone's unstable.

"Sorry Pyro" I stated trying to not laugh at the look on his face, "Yes Dimitri?" I asked innocently.

"Roza don't kill poor Pyro over here." Dimitri said trying not to laugh as well. "Lord Ozera may I borrow Rose for a minute?" Dimitri asked. There is no way in hell Pyro will say… "Sure Guardian B." I'm going to kill him.

**CPOV:**

"Now I know we aren't supposed to have favorites but she grows on you, and this school won't be the same without her snarky comments… Thank god… I give you Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and her charge Mr. Christian Ozera." Alberta stumbled.

I was dead for sure I thought to myself as I walked up to the most beautiful person ever… What. The. Fuck. Damn it I need to stop thinking about Rose like that…

_SHES ONLY A FRIEND! _

_**BUT YOU WANT IT TO BE MORE!**_

_NO I DON'T! _

"Great… Look who I'm stuck with for the rest of my life," Christian whispered as they were going through the other people, "My ex-girlfriends best friend… Care to share any secrets?" I smirked.

"As a matter of fact… No." I smirked again of course I'm doing everything in my power to annoy her… I love to see that look of pure annoyance that only I can give her. The way she crinkles her nose and flips her hair just so, and her sent is just so…

Snap out of it Christian damn it. Wait what did Alberta and Rose just say? Oops, oh well. "Come on Rose we have a plane to catch." I said while dragging Rose, I really didn't want to wait while she says bye to Lissa. "Can't I say goodbye to Lissa? I mean I know she dumped you for Adrian but come on she's still my best friend even if you want nothing to do with her." Rose said as she pulled him back so fast I almost fell over.

"Roza" damn it Dimitri I thought as I got knocked to the floor.

"Sorry Pyro" Rose stated not really paying attention to anyone else beside Dimitri….. Wow, I never really noticed how hot Rose's body is before… wait yes I have, by god she has an amazing body.

"Lord Ozera may I borrow Rose for a minute?" Dimitri asked. "Sure Guardian B." I replied, extremely absorbed by Rose. As they walked away I couldn't help but admire how nicely shaped Rose's ass is.

**RPOV:**

"What's up Comrade?"

"Roza I can't talk long but I just got to say, please don't kill your charge." Dimitri stated abruptly and completely professional. "Oh and Rosemarie, don't get pregnant." That was all Dimitri said to me, without a good bye or a good luck he just turned and walked away… and what does he mean by pregnant? I'm not seeing someone; I don't want anyone. I turned back to Pyro and staring into his icy blue eyes that are so freezing, yet so warm… He's actually pretty cute… Wait cute? You can't think that way Rose he's your best friends ex! But as I looked into those eyes of his I saw something I couldn't quite place.

"Come on Rose were going to miss our plane. Pyro said pulling me to the plane that's taking me to hell.


End file.
